First winter fall
by hikarikageyama
Summary: kisah cinta yang seakan tak terbalaskan, yang hanya di hantui oleh perasaan bersalah dan penyesalan pada masalalu ...


_Malam itu salju turun dengan pasti, perlahan-lahan butiran-butiran salju yang turun menutupi jalan-jalan di tengah desa konoha. Namun peperangan antara negera masih saja terjadi antara Negara-negara hanya untuk memperebutkan suatu wilayah dan menunjukkan kalau mera adalah Negara yang terkuat._

_Hanya ada datu Negara dan disana ada sebuah desa yang dimana tidak ada peperangan, semua penduduk yang tinggal disana tinggal dengan damai. Desa itu di pimpin oleh seseorang anak laki-laki yang sangat periang._

"Naruto-kun, aku harap kau bisa serius dalam pekerjaanmu. Sekarang kau bukan anak-anak lagi sekarang jabatanmu sudah menjadi seorang _Hokage_ jadi aku harap kau bisa serius" kata seorang gadis yang sebaya dengannya dengan membawa beberapa lembar kertas ditangannya.

"Hmmmm, aku tau. Aku hanya sedang berfikir" balas nya pada gadis itu.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi sebentar untuk mengambilkanmu teh karena aku rasa cuaca mulai dingin" kata gadis itu dengan wajah yang terlihat pasrah.

"…."

"_Apakau baik-baik saja?_"

"_Aku sangat merindukanmu_"

**4 TAHUN YANG LALU…**

"_Aku akan kembali ke konoha"_

"_Apa?"_

"_Aku akan kembali ke konoha dan menjadi pengikutmu, aku tidak akan berhiyanat lagi pada Konoha"_

"_Selamat datang, Sasuke"_

"_Aku pulang, Naturo, Sakura, Kakashi, semuanya"_

Sudah 3 tahun setelah kejadian itu Uciha Sasuke kembali ke Konoha dengan kehendakya sendiri. Kejadian yang akan pernah terlupan.

"Naruto-kun, aku membawakanmu minuman hangat" kata gadis itu setelah membuka pintu ruangan, ia kaget melihat seorang laki-laki berada di depan Naruto yang terlihat tertidur dalam posisi duduk.

"Sas-" laki-laki itu langsung menghapiri Sakura dan menutup mulitnya dan member isyarat untuk tidak teriak atau bersuara keras. Keesokan harinya setelah kejadian malam itu.

"Naruto-kun selesaikanlah tugasmu dengan serius!" teriak Sakura yang mulai kehabisan kesabaran karena melihat tingkah Naruto yang tidak serius.

"Sakura-chan jangan murka seperti itu, lagi pula semua tugasku sudah selesai untuk hari ini jadi aku ingin berjalan-jalan keliling desa, tidak apa kan?" kata Naruto pada Sakura dengan santai.

"Terserah, lakukanlah apapun yang ingin kau lakukan hari ini karena kau sudah menyerjakan semua tugas yang aku berikan" Sakura pasrah dan mengalah tampa syarat pada Naruto.

_5 tahun aku menjabat sebagai Hokage menggantikan Nene Tsunade yang meninggal dalam peperangan 5 tahun yang lalu, sampai saat ini aku masih merindukan sosok nene Tsunade yang begitu keras dan konsisten._

_Saat ini aku merasa kalau aku belum siap untuk menjadi seorang hokage dan memerintah desa dam para shinobi yang juga teman-temanku._

"Naruto-niichan!" teriak seorang anak laki-laki mungkin 2 tahun dibawah Naruto.

"Ooh, Konohamaru" balas Naruto dengan santai dan senyumannya.

"Apa kau kabur lagi dari kantormu?"

"Dasar bodoh mana mungkin aku bisa kabur kalau semua pintu dan jendela yang bisa mengakses untuk keluar telah di pasang beberapa jebakan dan aku tidak bisa keluar kalau aku tidak menyelesaikan semua tugasku" kata Naruto dengan wajah yang terlihat bbegitu menderita.

"Tentu saja karena yang menjadi penasahatmu adalah Sakura-neechan" balas Konohamaru.

Dalam perjalan Naruto dan Konohamaru terus bercerita dan mampir di warung ramen dimana itu adalah tempat dimana Naruto dulu sering makan bersama dengan gurunya dulu dan teman-temannya. Setelah selesai makan ramen bersama Konohamaru, mereka berpisah di depan gerbang utama desa.

"Tuan Hokage seepertinya anda terlihat begitu tenang dan bahagia" kata salah satu penjaga pintu masuk Konoha.

"Hahahah, tidak. Aku sama seperti biasanya" balas Naruto dengan santai.

"Sasu…ke"

"Aku pulang, Tuan Hokage" kata Sasuke pada Naruto yang kaget melihat kedatangannya.

"Selamat datang" balas Naruto pada Sasuke dnegan lembut dan sambil tersenyum.

Naruto melanjutkan acara jalan-jalannya dengan ditemani Sasuke, mereka hanya memakai baju biasa yang mungkin cocok untuk bersantai atau hanya untuk sekedar mencoba berbaur dengan orang di desa, satu persatu orang-orang menyapa dan member senyum pada Naruto dan Sasuke saat mereka berkeliling desa.

"Kakashi" panggil Naruto

"Tuan hokage, apa anda sedang bersantai sepertinya semua tugas sudah anda selesaikan dengan cepat, ada perlu apa?" kata Kakashi pada Naruto yang terlihat sangat senang bisa bertemu denngannya.

"Heheheheh"

"Padahal aku baru saja ingin keruanganmu untuk melaporkan padamu mengenai misi yang baru saja aku dan teamku selesaikan" lanjut Kakashi pada Naruto.

"Aku ingin bertanding tarung denganmu, karena sudah lama aku tidak bertarung" kata Naruto dengan semangatnya yang seperti biasa.

"Apa kau yakin? Bagaimana kalau kita bertarung di tempat 'itu' saja lagi pula kau pasti ingin bebas bergerak" kata Kakashi menyetujui permintaan Naruto.

Setelah perbincangan itu dan tampa basa-basi Naruto dan Sasuke menuju tempat yang dimaksud oleh Kakashi.

"Sudah lama sekali aku tidak kemari" kata Sasuke dengan nada suara yang kalem dan lembut dengan santai dan berusaha mengingat terakhir kali datang ke tempat itu.

To Be Continued


End file.
